school_of_magesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Walker
Joshua Walker is the main protagonist of School of Mages, alongside Tracey, his first childhood friend. With Maya, he decides to go to the School with Tracey and vows to always be there for her. Appearance Joshua is a young teenager with black metro-styled hair and is often seen in his casual outfit, consisting of a black shirt with a red target symbol, gray shoes, and red plaid pants. Like Tracey, he also wears white work gloves, which were given to them by Tracey's mom, Tamika. Originally, Joshua's eyes were both red, but after the incident with the wolf on Tracey's 15th birthday, one of them was damaged and replaced with a gray-colored eye. Personality Though he can be awkward with others at first, Joshua is a very positive and kind individual. First and foremost, he is very protective of Tracey and she takes priority in Joshua's thoughts. He always tries to make sure she is safe and happy. After arriving to the School of Mages, Joshua discovers he has great talent in magic and is willing to help others in his class, quickly gaining the reputation of the "genius" among the new third class. Childhood Joshua's parents identity and whereabouts are unknown; he was abandoned as a newborn and raised in the Walker Orphanage household, thus obtaining the last name 'Walker'. His red eyes scared the other children in the orphanage and constantly called him names like "demon". Joshua grew resenting his parents, his eyes, and his own life. One day, at the age of 6, Joshua was sitting by himself near the orphanage. A girl around Joshua's age named Tracey goes up to him and asks about his parents, to which he replies "I don't care about them". To Joshua's surprise, Tracey asks to be friends with him. Joshua asks if Tracey is afraid of his red eyes, but she calls them "cool" and from that point, Joshua stopped hating himself and began to like Tracey. They played together every day and attended the same schools. For the first time in his life, Joshua sincerely looked forward to every day just so he could see and play with Tracey. A year later, Joshua and Tracey were playing in the fields on the outskirts of Kewpew Town, like any other day. Joshua left temporarily, but moments later, he heard Tracey scream and found she was being attacked by a vicious wolf. Without hesitation, he immediately fought the wolf away, getting injured in the process. He felt ultimate regret leaving Tracey alone and making her cry, thinking none of this would have happened if he had simply stayed with her. Afterwards, Joshua escorted Tracey to her home and Tamika, shocked how dirty and scarred they were, gave them matching gloves to protect themselves in the future. Joshua gladly accepts them, because Tracey said she would always wear them, and since then, Joshua vowed to protect Tracey for the rest of his life. Story Relationships Tracey Tracey Cameron Meep Terry & her Mother Meep Her Father Maya Chrissy & Kenny Trivia * "Tracey" means "brave" and "Tigwend" is a slightly changed form of "Tegwen", and name from Ireland that means "blessing." Her name was given to her by her father. * She likes candy handmade by her mother. * Her favorite color is blue, which was Cuti3N3rDx's favorite color at the time of staring creating School of Mages. * Tracey and Tracey (Cuti3N3rDx) share the same name, because Tracey (Cuti3N3rDx) was too lazy to think of another name.